


Odd One Out

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet fic with characters considering Loki's personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd One Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment fic community on LJ to the prompt: Avengers movieverse, Loki, the only computer geek in a world full of football fanatics  
> Prompted by Tigriswolf

"Well it's no wonder the guy snapped," Tony grumbled. "It's like he was the only computer geek in a world full of football fanatics."

 

Thor frowned. "I do not recognize this reference."

 

"Look." Tony gestured toward Bruce. "It would be like tossing Banner into a mosh pit and expecting him to not turn big, green and mean. Loki must've been the quiet type." Tony shrugged. "Not that I really get the whole quiet thing."

 

"I am still not seeing your point."

 

"It's closer to putting a cat in a room full of dogs," Clint said from across the room. "Cats like to keep to themselves. Dogs like to poke their noses into people's junk. A cat's gonna flip its shit and lash out."

 

Thor's frown grew. He looked at Bruce.

 

Bruce sighed. "Clint's metaphor does seem to be correct. Leaving out pop culture and slang terminology, they mean that there is a conflict of personality types between the majority of Asgardians and your brother and that this likely alienated him from a young age."

 

"Ah." Thor's expression lit up in understanding before going serious again. "I believe you are right. Loki was always...odd. He was no less loved for it, but at times our world views were at odds."

 

"Well, it could have been worse," Tony said.

 

"I'll bite," Clint said tossing an arrow above his head in loops and catching it again. "How?"

 

"He could have been one of those computer geeks that works the system and builds off the frenzy of the fanatics by making statistic-fueled betting pools and raking in the spoils.”

 

“That personal experience talking, Stark?”

 

“No.” Tony grinned. “But it’s what I would have done.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Is that not what Loki did? He, ah, ‘played the system’?”

 

“Huh.” They thought about it. “So Loki’s closer to that kid that thought he’d figured out the game only to have the rules change on him and he doesn’t have any of the power he thought he did so he goes on a revenge spree.”

 

“I think that’s enough metaphoric theories on Loki’s character,” Bruce said. He shooed Tony toward the door. “Good luck with your brother’s trial, Thor.”


End file.
